footballfandomcom-20200223-history
FA Cup 2018-19
England Wales Guernsey | venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 736 | defending = Chelsea | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 FA Cup (also known as the FA Challenge Cup) will be the 138th edition of the oldest recognised football tournament in the world. It is sponsored by Emirates, and known as the Emirates FA Cup for sponsorship purposes. 737 clubs were accepted into the tournament, and it will begin with the Extra Preliminary Round on TBA, and will conclude with the final on TBA. The winner will qualify for the 2019–20 UEFA Europa League group stage. Premier League side Chelsea are the defending champions. Round and draw dates The schedule follows Teams Qualifying rounds All of the competing teams that are not members of either the Premier League or English Football League will compete in the qualifying rounds to secure one of 32 available places in the First Round Proper. The qualifying competition begins with the Extra Preliminary Round on 11 August 2018. The final (fourth) qualifying round will be played over the weekend of 20 October 2018. First Round Proper The First Round draw took place on 22 October and was made by Dennis Wise and Dion Dublin. All 40 First Round Proper ties took be played on the weekend of 10 November with 13 replay due to be played on 20 and 21 November. 32 teams from the qualifying competition joined the 48 teams from League One and League Two to compete in this round. This round included three teams from Level 7: Metropolitan Police, Haringey Borough, and Hitchin Town, who are the lowest-ranked teams still in the competition. |stadium= Coles Park |location= Tottenham, London |attendance=2,710 |referee=Michael Salisbury }} Hawkins Lowe Wheeler |stadium= York Road |location= Maidenhead |attendance=3,205 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} Turgott |team2= Macclesfield Town (4) |goals2=Stevens |stadium= Gallagher Stadium |location= Maidstone |attendance=2,169 |referee=Neil Hair }} Addai |team2= Ebbsfleet United (5) |goals2= |stadium= Whaddon Road |location= Cheltenham |attendance=1,435 |referee=Chris Sarginson }} Alzate |team2= York City (6) |goals2=Ferguson |stadium= County Ground |location= Swindon |attendance=3,744 |referee=Carl Brook }} |stadium= Plainmoor |location= Torquay |attendance=2,419 |referee=Declan Bourne }} Novak |team2= Burton Albion (3) |goals2=Boyce |stadium= Glanford Park |location= Scunthorpe |attendance=2,260 |referee=Andy Haines }} |team2= Bradford City (3) |goals2=Knight-Percival |stadium= The EBB Stadium |location= Aldershot |attendance=2,455 |referee=Paul Marsden }} |penalties1=Doyle Brünker L. O'Brien Payne |team2= Aldershot Town (5) |goals2=Howell |penalties2= McClure Osho McDonnell |stadium= Valley Parade |location= Bradford |attendance=2,248 |referee=Graham Salisbury }} Thomas Vernam |team2= Milton Keynes Dons (4) |goals2=Agard |stadium= Blundell Park |location= Cleethorpes |attendance=1,991 |referee=Carl Boveson }} |team2= Peterborough United (3) |goals2=Godden Ward |stadium= Hayes Lane |location= Bromley, London |attendance=3,107 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} Gilchrist |team2= Boreham Wood (5) |goals2= |stadium= Haig Avenue |location= Southport |attendance=1,460 |referee=Marc Edwards }} |team2= Stevenage (4) |goals2= |stadium= Home Park |location= Plymouth |attendance=5,719 |referee=Alan Young }} |team2= Billericay Town (6) |goals2= Emmanuel |stadium= Proact Stadium |location= Chesterfield |attendance=2,952 |referee=Martin Woods }} |team2= Chesterfield (5) |goals2=Denton |stadium= New Lodge |location= Billericay |attendance=2,493 |referee=Jacob Miles }} Pett Andrade |team2= Northampton Town (4) |goals2= Bridge van Veen |stadium= Sincil Bank |location= Lincoln |attendance=6,012 |referee=Graham Salisbury }} |team2= Stockport County (6) |goals2= Warburton Bell Mulhern |stadium= Huish Park |location= Yeovil |attendance=2,550 |referee=David Rock }} Mayor Moore Telford |team2= Dover Athletic (5) |goals2= |stadium= Gigg Lane |location= Bury |attendance=2,355 |referee=Richard Hulme }} McLaughlin O'Neill |team2= Gillingham (3) |goals2= Ehmer Eaves O'Neill List |stadium= Victoria Park |location= Hartlepool |attendance=1,873 |referee=Scott Oldham }} Mackie Browne |stadium= The New Lawn |location= Nailsworth |attendance=1,614 |referee=Trevor Kettle }} Norwood |team2= Oxford City (6) |goals2= Tshimanga |stadium= Prenton Park |location= Birkenhead |attendance=4,206 |referee=Daniel Middleton }} Mullin |stadium= Court Place Farm |location= Marston, Oxford |attendance=1,172 |referee=Craig Hicks }} |team2= Colchester United (4) |goals2= |stadium= Crown Ground |location= Accrington |attendance=1,267 |referee=Martin Coy }} Fryers Potts Moore |team2= Notts County (4) |goals2= |stadium= Oakwell |location= Barnsley |attendance=5,878 |referee=Seb Stockbridge }} Matt |stadium= Imber Court |location= East Molesey, London |attendance=1,137 |referee=Matt Donohue }} Ginnelly Devlin |team2= Coventry City (3) |goals2= Clarke-Harris Thomas |stadium= Bescot Stadium |location= Walsall |attendance=4,760 |referee=Thomas Bramall }} Henderson |team2= Gateshead (5) |goals2= Mellish |stadium= Spotland Stadium |location= Rochdale |attendance=2,415 |referee=Peter Wright }} |penalties1=Stevens Dobson Williams Dunn Harris S. Togwell Turner Nisbet Wells |team2= Sutton United (5) |goals2=Beautyman |penalties2= Collins Eastmond Cadogan Beautyman Clough Bolarinwa Drinan Worner Beckwith |stadium= Arbour Park |location= Slough |attendance=1,360 |referee=Brett Huxtable }} Abrahams |team2= Blackpool (3) |goals2= Dodoo Cullen Pritchard |stadium= St James Park |location= Exeter |attendance=3,188 |referee=Lee Collins }} Cornick |team2= Wycombe Wanderers (3) |goals2= |stadium= Kenilworth Road |location= Bury Park, Luton |attendance=5,343 |referee=Craig Hicks }} |team2= Morecambe (4) |goals2= |stadium= The Shay |location= Halifax |attendance=1,218 |referee=Martin Coy }} |stadium= Gresty Road |location= Crewe |attendance=2,467 |referee=Lee Swabey }} |team2= Crawley Town (4) |goals2= White |stadium= Roots Hall |location= Southend-on-Sea |attendance=3,935 |referee=Scott Oldham }} |team2= Southend United (3) |goals2=Doherty Bunn Cox White Mantom McLaughlin |stadium= Broadfield Stadium |location= Crawley |attendance=Charles Breakspear |referee=3,120 }} |team2= Charlton Athletic (3) |goals2= Stevenson |stadium= Field Mill |location= Mansfield |attendance=3,204 |referee=Ollie Yates }} Marshall Ajose |team2= Mansfield Town (4) |goals2= |stadium= The Valley |location= Charlton, London |attendance=1,910 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} Meppen-Walter |team2= Doncaster Rovers (3) |goals2= Kane |stadium= Victory Park |location= Chorley |attendance=3,239 |referee=Ross Joyce }} Blair Kane Marquis |team2= Chorley (6) |goals2= |stadium= Keepmoat Stadium |location= Doncaster |attendance = 3,048 |referee = Darren Drysdale }} |team2= Fleetwood Town (3) |goals2= Madden Hunter Garner |stadium= North Street |location= Alfreton |attendance=827 |referee=Chris Sarginson }} |team2= Bristol Rovers (3) |goals2= Lines |stadium= The Hive Stadium |location= Canons Park, London |attendance= |referee= }} |team2= Barnet (5) |goals2= Robson Harrison |stadium= Memorial Stadium |location= Horfield, Bristol |attendance=2,740 |referee=Lee Swabey }} |team2= Salford City (5) |goals2= Rooney |stadium= New Meadow |location= Shrewsbury |attendance=4,351 |referee=Ben Toner }} |team2= Shrewsbury Town (3) |goals2= Okenabirhie Docherty |stadium= Moor Lane |location= Salford |attendance=2,432 |referee=Seb Stockbridge }} Wright |stadium= Top Field |location= Hitchin |attendance=3,148 |referee=Andrew Miller }} Moyo Felix James |team2= Cambridge United (4) |goals2=Ibehre Maris |stadium= Nethermoor Park |location= Guiseley |attendance=1,097 |referee=Trevor Kettle }} Beavon |stadium= Woodspring Stadium |location= Weston-super-Mare |attendance=1,170 |referee=Leigh Doughty }} |team2= Sunderland (3) |goals2=Honeyman Gooch |stadium= Vale Park |location= Burslem, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=7,238 |referee=Anthony Backhouse }} |team2= Oldham Athletic (4) |goals2=Hunt Lang |stadium= Beveree Stadium |location= Hampton, London |attendance=2,720 |referee=Tom Nield }} Second Round Proper The Second Round draw took place on 12 November. The 40 winners of the First Round Proper played in 20 Second Round Proper ties on the weekend of 1 December. This round included five teams from Level 6: Guiseley, Slough Town, Southport, Stockport County, and Woking, who were the lowest ranked teams still in the competition. This round included an all-Welsh tie, Wrexham at home against Newport County, the first such tie in the FA Cup since 2006. Dodoo Spearing |team2=Solihull Moors (5) |goals2=Yussuf |aet=y |stadium=Bloomfield Road |location=Blackpool |attendance=1,441 |referee=Andy Haines }} |team2='AFC Wimbledon (3)' |goals2=Purrington Wordsworth Pigott |stadium=The Shay |location=Halifax |attendance=2,044 |referee=Ben Toner }} Dieng |team2='Barnsley (3)' |goals2=Moore Woodrow Bähre |stadium=Roots Hall |location=Southend-on-Sea |attendance=3,616 |referee=Paul Marsden }} Dembélé |team2=Bradford City (3) |goals2=Mellor Colville |stadium=London Road Stadium |location=Peterborough |attendance=3,750 |referee=Trevor Kettle }} Ball Caddis |team2='Peterborough United (3)' |goals2=Toney Maddison |aet=y |penaltyscore=2–3 |penalties1=Doyle Henry L. O'Brien Payne Caddis |penalties2= Maddison Toney Godden Walker |stadium=Valley Parade |location=Bradford |attendance=3,486 |referee=Ross Joyce }} O'Grady |stadium=Gallagher Stadium |location=Maidstone |attendance=3,560 |referee=Alan Young }} Akinde |team2=Carlisle United (4) |goals2= |stadium=Sincil Bank |location=Lincoln |attendance=6,438 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} |team2='Oxford United (3)' |goals2=Henry Brannagan |stadium=Home Park |location=Plymouth |attendance=5,984 |referee=Peter Wright }} |team2=Sunderland (3) |goals2=McGeady |stadium=Bescot Stadium |location=Walsall |attendance=3,140 |referee=Carl Boyeson }} |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=8,212 |referee=Michael Salisbury }} Kee Clark |team2=Cheltenham Town (4) |goals2=Addai |stadium=Crown Ground |location=Accrington |attendance=1,006 |referee=Andy Haines }} Marquis |stadium=The Valley |location=Charlton |attendance=3,249 |referee=Brett Huxtable }} Matt Carrington Butler |team2=Wrexham (5) |goals2= |stadium=Rodney Parade |location=Newport |attendance=4,143 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} |stadium=Gigg Lane |location=Bury |attendance=2,977 |referee=Thomas Bramall }} |team2=Southport (6) |goals2=Bauress |stadium=Prenton Park |location=Birkenhead |attendance=4,701 |referee=Anthony Backhouse }} |stadium=Haig Avenue |location=Southport |attendance=5,414 |referee=Thomas Bramall }} |team2=Scunthorpe United (3) |goals2= |stadium=New Meadow |location=Shrewsbury |attendance=3,427 |referee=Neil Hair }} Clifton |stadium=Proact Stadium |location=Chesterfield |attendance=4,537 |referee=Michael Salisbury }} |stadium=County Ground |location=Swindon |attendance=3,654 |referee=Matthew Donohue }} |team2=Stockport County (6) |goals2= |stadium=The Hive Stadium |location=Canons Park, London |attendance=2,826 |referee=Scott Oldham }} |stadium=Spotland Stadium |location=Rochdale |attendance=2,555 |referee=Sebastian Stockbridge }} |stadium=Arbour Park |location=Slough |attendance=2,084 |referee=Christopher Sarginson }} |team2='Fleetwood Town (3)' |goals2=Madden Burns |stadium=Nethermoor Park |location=Guiseley |attendance=2,324 |referee=John Busby }} Third Round Proper The Third Round draw took place on 3 December 2018 and was broadcast live on BBC One and BT Sport before the final second round tie between Guiseley and Fleetwood Town. All 32 Third Round Proper ties will take place on the weekend of 4–7 January 2019. A total of 64 clubs will play in the third round; 20 winners of the second round, and 44 teams from the Premier League and EFL Championship entering in this round. This round will include one team from Level 6, Woking, the lowest-ranked team still in the competition. The scheduling for the third round was controversial, due to the number of games scheduled outside the traditional kick-off slot of 15:00 GMT on Saturday. Only 10 of 32 Third Round Proper matches will kick-off at that time. This was a result of the FA signing a new overseas television deal in October 2016, which came into force this season. The new contract caused a number of matches to be moved to other time-slots to accommodate viewers outside the UK. Llorente Son Kane |stadium=Prenton Park |location=Birkenhead |attendance=12,553 |referee=Andre Marriner }} |stadium=Kenilworth Road |location=Luton |attendance=9,259 |referee=Tim Robinson }} Lukaku |team2=Reading (2) |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford |location=Manchester |attendance=73,918 |referee=Stuart Attwell }} |team2=Stoke City (2) |goals2=Crouch |stadium=New Meadow |location=Shrewsbury |attendance=7,512 |referee=David Webb }} |team2=Shrewsbury Town (3) |goals2=Bolton Okenabirhie Laurent |stadium=bet365 |location=Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=10,261 |referee=Geoff Eltringham }} |team2='Brighton & Hove Albion (1)' |goals2=Knockaert Bissouma Andone |stadium=Dean Court |location=Bournemouth |attendance=10,522 |referee=Michael Oliver }} Carroll |team2=Birmingham City (2) |goals2= |stadium=London Stadium |location=Stratford, London |attendance=54,840 |referee=Roger East }} |team2=Barnsley (3) |goals2= |stadium=Turf Moor |location=Burnley |attendance=11,053 |referee=Simon Hooper }} |team2=Wigan Athletic (2) |goals2= |stadium=The Hawthorns |location=West Bromwich |attendance=15,465 |referee=Keith Stroud }} Magennis Guthrie |team2=Walsall (3) |goals2=Cook Beevers |stadium=University of Bolton Stadium |location=Bolton |attendance=5,506 |referee=Darren England }} |team2=Cardiff City (1) |goals2= |stadium=Priestfield Stadium |location=Gillingham |attendance=7,090 |referee=Tim Robinson }} |team2=Oxford United (3) |goals2= |stadium=Griffin Park |location=Brentford, London |attendance=6,106 |referee=Jeremy Simpson }} Lookman |team2=Lincoln City (4) |goals2=Bostwick |stadium=Goodison Park |location=Liverpool |attendance=37,900 |referee=John Brooks }} |team2=Nottingham Forest (2) |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge |location=Fulham, London |attendance=40,544 |referee=Andy Madley }} Lawrence |team2=Southampton (1) |goals2=Redmond |stadium=Pride Park Stadium |location=Derby |attendance=17,095 |referee=Oliver Langford }} Redmond |team2=Derby County (2) |goals2=Wilson Waghorn |penalties1=Ward-Prowse Redmond Vestergaard Targett |penalties2= Waghorn Nugent Mount Lawrence Keogh |stadium=St Mary's |location=Southampton |attendance=14,651 |referee=Anthony Taylor }} |team2=Ipswich Town (2) |goals2= |stadium=Crown Ground |location=Accrington |attendance=2,869 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} Evans |team2='AFC Wimbledon (3)' |goals2=Barcham Hartigan Appiah |stadium=Highbury Stadium |location=Fleetwood |attendance=2,131 |referee=Ross Joyce }} Friend Wing Fletcher |team2=Peterborough United (3) |goals2= |stadium=Riverside Stadium |location=Middlesbrough |attendance=11,647 |referee=James Linington }} Dyer Fulton |stadium=Villa Park |location=Birmingham |attendance=30,572 |referee=Gavin Ward }} |team2=Blackburn Rovers (2) |goals2=Dack |stadium=St James' Park |location=Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=36,440 |referee=Kevin Friend }} Lenihan |team2=Newcastle United (1) |goals2=Longstaff Roberts Joselu Pérez |stadium=Ewood Park |location|attendance=14,228 |referee=[[Lee Probert] }} |team2=Grimsby Town (4) |goals2= |stadium=Selhurst Park |location=Selhurst, London |attendance=19,967 |referee=Martin Atkinson }} |team2=Huddersfield Town (1) |goals2= |stadium=Ashton Gate |location=Bristol |attendance= |referee=Peter Bankes }} Iwobi |stadium=Bloomfield Road |location=Blackpool |attendance=8,955 |referee=Mike Dean }} |stadium=Carrow Road |location=Norwich |attendance=23,201 |referee=Darren Bond }} |team2=Hull City (2) |goals2=Toral |stadium=The Den |location=Bermondsey, London |attendance=5,307 |referee=Andy Woolmer }} |team2='Doncaster Rovers (3)' |goals2=Marquis Anderson Wilks |stadium=Deepdale |location=Preston |attendance=8,101 |referee=Andy Davies }} |team2='Oldham Athletic (4)' |goals2=Surridge Lang |stadium=Craven Cottage |location=Fulham, London |attendance= |referee=Anthony Taylor }} Foden Ajayi Gabriel Jesus Mahrez Otamendi Sané |team2=Rotherham United (2) |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium |location=Manchester |attendance=52,708 |referee=David Coote }} Deeney |stadium=Kingfield Stadium |location=Woking |attendance=5,717 |referee=Graham Scott }} Bidwell |team2=Leeds United (2) |goals2=Halme |stadium=Loftus Road |location=Shepherd's Bush, London |attendance=1,637 |referee=Geoff Eltringham }} |stadium=Bramall Lane |location=Sheffield |attendance=9,906 |referee=Tony Harrington }} Amond |team2=Leicester City (1) |goals2=Ghezzal |stadium=Rodney Parade |location=Newport |attendance=6,705 |referee=Chris Kavanagh }} Neves |goals2 = Origi |stadium=Molineux Stadium |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=25,849 |referee=Paul Tierney }} Fourth Round Proper The draw for the fourth round will be on January 7 following the Wolverhampton'''-'Liverpool game. It was broadcast on BBC and conducted by Carl Ikeme and Robbie Keane. Eliasson |team2= Bolton Wanderers (2) |goals2= Beevers |stadium= Ashton Gate Stadium |location= Bristol |attendance= 13,747 |referee= Stuart Attwell }} |goals2 = Sánchez Lingard Martial |stadium= Emirates Stadium |location= London |attendance= 59,571 |referee= Craig Pawson }} |stadium= Crown Ground |location= Accrington |attendance= 5,397 |referee= Jonathan Moss }} Fifth Round Proper The draw for the Fifth Round will take place on 28 January 2019. As of this season, extra time and penalties will replace replays as the method for resolving a tie. The teams that have already qualified for this round are: *Bristol City (2) *Derby County (2) *Doncaster Rovers (3) *Manchester City (1) *Manchester United (1) *Swansea City (2) *Watford (1) Television rights The following matches were/will be broadcast live on UK television: External links *BBC Sport Category:FA Cup seasons Category:2018–19 FA Cup‏‎